


"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: (Well had), BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Secrets, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Siblings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Mentioned Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Mentioned Jaskier | Dandelion Parents, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: “Next time, before you judge someone,” he lowers his voice and slams a knife into the table, centimeters from Lambert’s hand. “Think. Remember, I’m not just a bard or a Viscount.”Or Day 10 of Febuwhump 2021, "I'm sorry, I didn't know"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138001
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

“You don’t know harshness Bard.” Lambert spat. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“You sit in your estates, never working for food or coin. You were a Viscount, you’ve never known what a harsh day was.”

Jaskier stiffens and meets Lambert's glare, “You don’t know me.”

“I think I do.”

“No, I don’t think you do Witcher. My siblings were murdered in a raid on the estate. My mother raped in front of me as I was tied to a chair, my father’s throat slashed when he tried to fight back. My fingers, wrists, ankles broken when I refused to be a plaything.” Jaskier watched in distant satisfaction as Lambert swallowed uneasily. “I watched the light fade from their eyes after I gained enough strength to escape.”

“I-That-”

“-Not enough? Hmm? How about the time I became Viscount at a young age? Forced to shoulder responsibilities I was unprepared for as I was not heir. Or when all I could do was watch as my people starved because of harsh winters?” 

Jaskier waited a beat, “Nothing? I swore you said I knew nothing of working for food or coin. I’m a bard, I work for coin and food daily, ask your brother.”

“You’re a famous bard.”

“I am, and that’s due to hard work and trial and error. Did Geralt ever tell you about the first time we met? No? I was booed off stage, moldy bread thrown at me. The first thing I had to eat in almost two days. I followed him all throughout the continent, not sure if I’d be alive the next day. If not from lack of food or proper clothing, then from a monster or a village who hates Witchers and anyone who travels with them.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

Jaskier stood up and leaned over the table, nose to nose with Lambert, “Next time, before you judge someone,” he lowers his voice and slams a knife into the table, centimeters from Lambert’s hand. “Think. Remember, I’m not just a bard or a Viscount.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... Sorry for the late posting, I honestly did not mean to. My mental health had it to where I just had no motivation and by the time I was going to post this last night (11:30), the Internet decided to go out for 2 hours lol
> 
> Febuwhump 2021 is going to be Marvel and Witcher themed. I have it to where 14 days are Marvel and the other 14 are Witcher… that was a lot of fun lol. 
> 
> Some days will be paired with other prompts, challenges, or series. Such as my Witcher whump series “Bonding in a Cell 101” or my future prompt challenge, Alphabet Challenge, inspired by butyoucantnemo’s “Penny Parker’s Alphabet Soup”, here on Ao3. 
> 
> It will be cross-posted on Fanfiction and Wattpad. 
> 
> Fanfiction- BlackandBlueMascara   
> Wattpad- BlackandBlueMascara


End file.
